foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia (soundtrack)
The '''soundtrack '''is a collection of music and songs written, composed and performed by various artists to accompany the film. All songs were composed by Stephen Flaherty, while lyrics written by Lynn Ahrens. The album was mainly produced by David Newman, who both wrote the orchestral score and conducted the musicians. Track Listing Musical Scenes A Rumor in St. Petersburg News of Anastasia's possible survival of the execution reaches the ears of several citizens in St. Petersburg, causing them to react in different ways about the idea, most of them positive and grateful for the sprout of gossip that brightens their day. They also learn of the Dowager Empress Marie's reward money which she will give to the person who safely returns her granddaughter. Meanwhile, two con-artists named Dimitri and Vladimir also become aware of the news, and devise a plan to recruit a fake Anastasia, teach her in the royal ways, and bring her to meat the Dowager Empress in return for the highly anticipated 10 million rubles. This is also the scene in which Vladimir is first introduced, as well as the first time Dimitri is seen in his 20 year old form. Journey to the Past A young Anya is being sent away from her cruel orphanage to a job at a fish factory. Anya is experiencing mixed emotions about whether she should give up her dream of finding a family and head straight to the fish factory, or head to Paris through St. Petersburg in order to find her family, when suddenly, Pooka appears, and begins leading her in the direction of St. Petersburg. Anya considers Pooka "a sign", and willingly follows him, accepting him as her new friend and pet. This is the first time Pooka is seen, as well as the first time Anastasia is seen as an 18 year old. Once Upon a December Anya stumbles upon the deserted Palace of the Romanovs and starts experiencing vivid flashbacks and memories that she is unable to explain, but feels connected to. Somehow, Anya's memories manage to manifiest themselves as physical human beings in a ghost-like form, with whom she dances on the dancefloor. It's the first time 5 out of the six other members of her family are seen in one scene, including who appears to be Tatiana and Olga, her mother Alexandra, her brother Alexei, and distinctively her father, Nicholas, from whom she receives a kiss. The only one absent is Maria. After the song, Anya is spotted by Dimitri and Vladimir, who notice her likeness to the Grand Duchess, as well as her eagerness to go to Paris and find her family. So, siezing the opportunity, Dimitri and Vladimir declare they've found their "Anastasia", and accepts Anya into their group. However, Dimitri keeps Anya unaware of the reward money. In the Dark of the Night For ten years, Rasputin resided beneath the earth as a living rotting corpse due to falling through the ice sheet while trying to capture Anastasia. Courtesy of Bartok, Rasputin finds out that the youngest Romanov princess is still alive, and sets a goal to destroy her and fullfill his deathly curse. Learn to Do It Dimitri finally reveals to Anya that in order to meet the Dowager Empress, she must first impress her cousin, Sophie, with whom Vladimir is madly in love. Anya is very insecure of the idea, but finds a newfound confidence after a pep talk with Vladimir. So, to help Anya, Dimitri and Vladimir engage her in a series of royal activities and a lecture on Romanov history to prepare her for her interview with Sophie. Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart Sophie is so impressed with Anya's knowledge of Romanov history and physical resemblence to Anastasia that she offers to take her shopping around Paris for some suitable clothes to meet the Dowager Empress. This of course took a little persuasion from Vladimir because Empress Marie recently declared her refusal to see another "Anastasia". However, Sophie's kind-hearted nature got the best of her, and she agreed. Singles and Covers Journey to the Past "Journey to the Past" was originally recorded by actress and singer Liz Callaway in her role as the singing voice of Anastasia. The song was later recorded by late R&B recording artist, Aaliyah, and released as the album's first single. A Spanish version of the song entitled "Viagem Ao Passado" was recorded by Mexican recording artist Thalía and is featured on the official soundtrack. At the Beginning An original song entitled "At the Beginning" was written by Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flaherty. It was later recorded by American musician Richard Marx and Welsh singer-songwriter Donna Lewis to be released as a single to promote the soundtrack. The song recieved moderate success between both artists, and remains one of Lewis' most recognized and successful singles to-date. Once Upon a December A pop version of "Once Upon a December" was recorded by American country pop singer-songwriter, Deana Carter, and his heard on the soundtrack. Category:Template documentation